Paper Planes
by KyoKohitsuji
Summary: A light-hearted, humorous tale. DiNozzo is being careless, and Gibbs gets a hold of something he wasn't supposed to. How will DiNozzo react, what's more important, how will Gibbs take what he finds hidden away in his second's heart?


Paper Planes.  
A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji.  
Beta'd by HeavenlyBodies  
Rating: teen +  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a growing pile of trashy romance novels I swear are just for research, which I also make no profit on.  
Summery: DiNozzo is being careless, and Gibbs gets a hold of something he wasn't supposed to. How will DiNozzo react, what's more important, how will Gibbs take what he finds hidden away in his second's heart?  
Warnings: Strange for me, but no warnings at all for this one except maybe cheesiness.  
A.N: Me and my bestie were playing around on Skype pretending we were Gibbs and Tony and we were throwing paper planes and it was so cute I wanted to write a fic based on it. I hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed our game that led to this fic.  
-

Slinking in the shadows like a jungle cat, Tony DiNozzo lay in wait. Poised for attack, he listened intently; all his senses alive and in action as he awaited any sign of his prey nearing him. Risking a dangerous glance out from behind his chosen spot, he saw neither his target nor any sign of him. His breathing increased as a sudden squeak of an over shined shoe gave away his victim's location and he grinned in an all but feral manner, thinking to himself, 'Tut tut tut, such a rookie mistake, I've got you now.'

With a swift and graceful movement of his imposing frame he slid out from behind his barrier and zoned in immediately on his target. It took less than a second for his expert eye to take aim and purposefully fire, once, twice, three times, taking no chances. His target was going down.

Satisfaction exploded within him as one, two, and three fired paper planes all hit McGee right on his head. He shouted out and paraded the room. "Kill Shot! You're dead, Probie!"

McGee cursed and grumbled as he rubbed the shell of his ear where one of Tony's planes had caught him. He frowned and then smirked and armed himself with all his planes and Tony's, shouting. "Zombie attack and you're gonna get it, DiNozzo!"

Tony fumbled, shouting this was against the riles and his opponent was cheating, but he laughed and went to his desk. Ducking, he flung open his drawer and grabbed the first piece of paper he could find, crudely crafting a plane and jumping back out. "Sudden death, McGeek!"

McGee ducked, but too late, as he was once again zeroed in on by Tony's plane and it scuffed his head. He cursed and Tony jumped up to scream out his victory, but immediately his smile turned to fear and it grew through his eyes as they widened and the green orbs sparkled with terror. "Probie, stop playing around. This is a terrible waste of work hours; I'm not playing dumb games with you. God, you're so immature…"

McGee stood confused as all hell then felt a cold shiver come over his back as Tony ducked down behind his desk. Stealing Tony's line, he gulped and spoke, his voice coming out but a whisper. "G,Gibbs is right behind me isn't he…"

Turning to see the irritated, furrowed, silver brow of his boss, he scurried off to his desk mumbling apologies.

Gibbs growled as he stood there holding the paper craft crumpled in his hand where he'd caught it as it almost took his eye out on the way in. He stared down his team, but inside he was grinning. Really they had all been bored out of their minds for weeks without a big case to work on. He gave the appropriate looks of death to each of them and the turned, smiling to himself as he stalked away holding the evidence of their game in one hand and his coffee in the other, shaking his head fondly.

Two weeks earlier.

Tony DiNozzo dejectedly walked back to his desk and slumped into his chair, reaching back to rub the back of his head, still feeling the tingle where Gibbs had recently smacked him for his stupidity in the paperwork he'd screwed up. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar ache in his scalp. He knew that at least a small part of his smacks were affection shown by his boss. Even if it were a punishment it was a punishment that was meant to improve his skills and help him grow as an agent. Or at least he hoped.

He watched as Gibbs strode around the bullpen handing out orders in complete control of his surroundings. He was such a mighty presence in any room he entered. He watched the way he smiled in conversation, an almost laugh, that crinkled his eyes in the most delicious way. He walked away to another point in the room near the windows and the light illuminated his fine silver mane. He was effortless in his power over all who were around him. The power he had over Tony was infinite. He looked up to him; idolised him. Such a magnificent specimen of a man.

Tony groaned as the ache in his head travelled much lower on his anatomy. He swiftly pulled his chair in at his desk and re adjusted himself to ease the strain that grew between his shapely thighs. He tried to refocus on the work that he knew he had to redo from scratch, but his eyes flickered back up to his boss as he now walked towards his direction. For a moment their eyes met across the room and Tony felt it in his gut. He tipped his head and smiled, greeting him. "Boss."

Gibbs screwed his eyes slightly at Tony and looked at him strangely before walking on by casually. Tony rolled his eyes at himself and fell banging his head on his desk and leaving his forehead there against the cool surface for a moment as he tried to calm the fiery reaction in his loins; repeatedly scolding himself internally for his uncontrollable reaction to this man. He was like a teenager every time he was around. Trying to gain focus and failing, he grabbed the paper he'd been doodling on and scrolled across the bottom. 'Dear Diary, Today Gibbs slapped me across the head and I got a hard on the size of the titanic. Oh, when will he notice I exist only for him…'

He sighed at himself and his pathetic girlish obsession. Sighing yet again and threw his doodle sheet into his drawer and got back to his work, there was a lot of it to do now.

Back in the Present Day

Gibbs walked at a leisurely pace as he went to visit Ducky. As he was awaiting the elevator to take him to his chosen destination he remembered the paper plane; bored himself, he fondled it within his strong fingers and mourned the days he was a young boy and this simple structure would have created such fun for him. He envied Tony and his childlike nature sometimes; his ability to lose the weight of adulthood and simply have fun.

He let a soft breath go, not a sigh, simply a release of tension. He noticed something written on the wing of the paper plane, so he unfolded it and shook his head as he saw countless doodles. So this was Tony 'working'. His eyes flickered over it, he caught glimpse of his name and held the sheet a little further away, screwing his eyes a little to read the small sample of Tony's irritatingly messy writing. 'Dear Diary…'

His eyes widened a little as he read on. He was shocked; Tony hadn't ever shown the slightest interest in him in that manner… At least he didn't think so. He raked his mind over the million memories he shared with the younger man. He fell back against the wall and struggled to take in the information. Tony liked him… in that way. Why had he never seen it before, and how did he feel about it, he wasn't shocked or repulsed, but he didn't know how to handle it. And Tony seemed to have no clue what was on the paper, just simply that he'd been caught goofing off again. At least that gave him time to get his thoughts in order before he confronted him.

He was shocked out of his reverie when the doors pinged open, so he shook off the revelations for the moment and went about his business, but he'd have to seriously think about what he'd just found out and try and examine how it made him feel and what to do about it.

It was hot, uncomfortably so, the heat in the building and particularly around the bullpen where Tony DiNozzo sat was unbearable and he wiped at his forehead and the fine sheen of sweat building there, then loosening his tie and falling back in his chair stared up at the ceiling, silently cursing the technicians who hadn't fixed the air con properly on this hot summers day. He gnawed on his pen lid and simply stared at the ceiling lost in his overheated situation. Suddenly a blur turned the ceiling into the pale skin and ebony hair of a cheerily smiling goth. He laughed and spoke to the far too cheerful presence. "Hey Abbs, how's the seventh circle of Hell down in the lab? You starting to melt from this heat, too?"

Abby giggled and shook her head before answering him and taking a deep gulp of her CafPOW. "Nope, I have my own cooling system unlike you mere mortals. Hey, you look pretty good all hot 'n' bothered, Tony. All sweaty and masculine and sexy and…"

"Abby?" he asked breaking her from her little daze.

She snapped back and smiled widely flicking her head so her small pony tails swung cheerfully as she sipped more of her beloved drink.

Tony laughed and shook his head, Abby was like a sister to him and he loved her, even when she went off in her little tangents and spoke faster than the best rapper in the world. He made a show of rolling up his sleeves and flexing his arms, making her buckle over with laughter and feign fainting like a damsel in distress.

Suddenly a wicked sparkle appeared in her jade eyes and a grin that echoed her evil thoughts spread across her cheerful face, painting her in an entirely new light and Tony physically gulped with fear, that kind of look never meant something good was about to happen.

"Abby… whatever you're thinking, stop right now. The last time you got that look I woke up on a bus with a sticker that said "I love Baltimore" on my head and my jeans on backwards."

She grinned even more and bounced from foot to foot excitedly, setting down her drink, and rubbing her tiny hands together.

Tony got even more nervous than he already was.

She suddenly changed her stance to an intently girly pose and twirled her left ponytail in her dainty fingers as she began to speak. "Wellllll, I was just thinking, since you're all sweaty and manly and feeling sexy… maybe today's the day you tell a certain person you think they're gorgeous and beautiful and sexy and perfect and you looooove them foreeever and ever and ever and…"

Even as Tony's hand crushed her mouth behind it she still mumbled on and on till Tony gave in and took his hand away urging her to lower her voice. Claiming he had no idea what she was talking about was not an option, Abby knew far too much about the inner working of his mind for that. He opened his lips as if to speak, but then closed them again and fell back in his seat deflated.

Abby growled. "Oh come on, Tony, stop being such a girl! Look, we can do it your way, ya big girl." She snatched the pen from his mouth, curling her lip and wiping off the drool on his shirt before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down in huge big letters.

GIBBS, DO YOU LIKE ME? Yes [ ] No [ ] LOVE, TONY. XOXO

Tony's jaw dropped and he glared at her.

She slyly pulled the paper off the desk and folded it neatly, kissing the other side of it with her midnight black lipstick, exclaiming it was now perfect and stalking off to Gibb's space.

Tony jumped up so fast his chair went flying back as he raced after her grabbing her arm and rambling. "Abby! You can't be serious?! Give me that!"

He snatched for the piece of paper, but she just grinned like a Cheshire cat and evaded his larger frame with her own agility. Just 'cause she worked in a lab didn't mean she wasn't fit and capable of taking care of herself. She cackled as he tried again and again to steal away her note and failed each time. By this time all eyes were on them, some laughing and smiling others looking rather worried and trying to ignore the display.

The fun atmosphere in the room evaporated in seconds as Gibbs appeared behind Abby and quickly snatched the paper they were fighting over, glaring at them. He spoke in his low and commanding tone, eyeing both of them in such a manner that Abby shook at the angered bossman and Tony all but turned white staring at the piece of damning evidence in his tight fist. "Could we please get some work done around here?"

Abby saluted her boss and scuttled off with a wink to Tony that made his stomach curl into even more knots; clearly she was abandoning him to his fate.

Gibbs took in Tony's faint expression and looked him over, perhaps he was ill. "Problem, DiNozzo?"

Tony gulped, his mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara and his insides twisting and turning within him. "N,No Boss. Sorry, Boss. I'll uh I'll just…" He nodded to his desk and walked off silently planning which airline could get him furthest away the quickest. He sat at his desk and his fingernails dug into the surface as he trembled. This was bad, this was really, really bad. Attempting to swallow over and over again without saliva made his throat hurt and suddenly he found it hard to breath. He seen the moment he'd been dreading as Gibbs looked over the paper he'd clutched. However, unlike what he'd expected, he simply read it, huffed out a puff of air from his slightly parted lips, then folded it and placed it in his pocket. Without a single look at Tony he walked off as though nothing had happened. Perhaps he thought it no more than a joke? Maybe Tony was safe?

An hour passed, and then another. Tony DiNozzo had never worked as hard in his whole life, never lifting his eyes from his work before him. Finally, as the end of the day neared he leaned back and cracked his stiff back against the solid back of his chair, sighing in relief as some of the tension was released. Moments later, he jumped right out of his skin as a gruff voice spoke from behind him.

"Finished that report, DiNozzo? …little jumpy aren't you, Tony?" Gibbs mused as though Tony's torture amused him.

Tony stuttered and fumbled for the file on his desk he'd completed hours ago. "Yes, Boss."

There was a smirk playing on the corner of the older man's lips as he took the file.

For the briefest of seconds his thumb brushed against Tony's and electricity sparked, flooding Tony's body with fire and he had to settle himself before he looked up again at his boss reading over the paperwork now in his hands.

Gibbs nodded and then took out the piece of paper from his shirt pocket that created dread in Tony's soul and he watched it fall to his clumsy hands. Gibbs grinned and spoke in hushed tones. "The Titanic, Tony? Really? I hope you have evidence to back up your theory."

For a moment the younger agent was confused and furrowed his sweat slicked brow, then it dawned on him… Gibbs had found his other piece of scrap paper. He tried to speak, but nothing left his lips.

Gibbs just smiled, straightened and walked off, with complete authority and normality.

Tony tore at the sheet in his hand and there it was. The thick, black check marking the 'yes' box and Tony's eyes grew huge as he looked back up after his retreating boss.

Gibbs turned just as he reached the elevator and called over his shoulder calmly, "You coming DiNozzo?"

Tony was reeling and set aflame, but he knew when to move his ass and when Gibbs told him, was one of those times. He jumped up and grabbed at his jacket and bag, tripping over himself as he all but ran towards Gibbs, with a huge and bright grin spreading over his face, he'd thank Abby later... Much later, hopefully. "On your six, Boss!"


End file.
